Thicker Than Water
by Sidhbh
Summary: Why is Zero so invested in Jeb?
1. Adora's Death

Of all the wheeling nerve! Adora Wheeling Cain had the temerity to summon him, like some kind of servant. The only reason Zero answered was that he could beat the snot out of her for even trying it.

He'd heard about her little dalliances with the Resistance. Or rather the Resistance Leader. For that alone he brought along a couple of Tin Suits. His mother always taught him to have a spare of everything.

He jumped off his horse, blasted uncooperative thing, and stormed towards that pokey little Cain Cabin. "What the wheel do you want?" he spat at Adora. He dropped a disc onto the grass, to prepare for the TDESPHTL's recording.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jeb react to his presence and Adora's boy toy, whoever he was, had to hold him back. How sweet. The kid remembered him.

Adora looked back at Jeb. She went right up to Zero. "He's ALIVE!" she hissed at Zero.

Zero glared at her. "Cain? What? Sugar Lump over there not good enough for you? Got small feet, does he?"

"I'm going to get him."

"And what? You want me to help you? Huh? Cause, see, the thing with that is... I HATE HIM!"

"Jeb needs a father. His real father."

Zero grabbed her throat. "MOM!" Jeb pulled himself free, only to get captured by one of his men. 'Hero' stayed right by the cabin.

"Even if I were to let you go," Zero hissed at her. "How far did you think you'd get, hmm? You'd get yourself killed, wouldn't you? And then what about Jeb, huh? You gonna get him killed too, huh? Or are you going to leave him with Pansy over there? Have him be just another orphan? All for Wyatt Wheeling Cain!?"

"Yessss," Adora could barely speak, but she managed that and Zero saw the truth of it in her eyes.

He squeezed tighter. "Wrong answer. Jeb doesn't need a mother like you." He promptly snapped her neck. Jeb screamed as she fell to the floor. Zero stared at her for a moment. Bitch. He shrugged her off for the last time. "Grab him," he pointed at Wimp who was trying to edge away.

As bad as Adora. Zero realised what a favour he was doing Jeb. Jeb apparently didn't share this view as he wept and trashed in the Longcoats' grip.

Much to his pleasure, his men were already removing both Tin Suits from the truck. Ah, initiative. "Get the Teddy," Zero ordered another, using the nickname rather than the unwieldy acronym that Ambrose came up with. It also had an irony to it that Zero appreciated.

Zero walked over and found the disc he tossed, hoping that the image was clear enough.

In the meantime, Jeb and that other guy, was being 'prepared' for the Suit. "Have one at right angles to the other," he ordered his men with the Suits. They looked confused, but did so.

Slipping the disc into the Teddy, Zero shoved it into the post within What's His Face's eye line. "Sir?" one of his men asked, shrugging and indicating Jeb's Suit, which was facing away from the Teddy.

"Just put him in there to cool off," Zero explained. "Kid's got too much potential."

The officer considered that. "Understood, sir."

"We need to bury the body," Zero indicated Adora. "Make it look nice."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Jeb swung out at Zero when he opened the Suit. Unfortunately, part of the Suit's properties was to pretty much kill one's reflexes, so Jeb ended up eating dirt. "Watch out," Zero remarked.

He pulled the boy up before Jeb yanked himself away again. "You KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"I kill lots of kids' parents, Jeb. I'm a bad guy."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"No, you're not. You won't survive out here on your own, Kid."

"The Resistance..."

"If the Resistance gave a shit about you and your mom, or Shit Face in there," he waved in the direction of the Suit. He'd turned off the Teddy, figuring that would make things worse. "Then it wouldn't be me pulling you out of here. Nobody cares about a snotty kid like you. Sooner you learn that the better."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you in. Looking after you."

"You're joking."

"I got a sick sense of humour."

"So I'm some kind of a game?"

"For a game, you need players, not just pawns, Kid. I'm serious. That's something else you got to learn. See? Two things already. I can do this. Enough talk. Come on."

"No!" Zero rolled his eyes. "Please. Just let me go to Mom's grave."

Zero sighed. "Fine."

* * *

It was difficult to connect with his mother with Zero looking over his shoulder. He found a flower, just something that was growing wild nearby and laid it on her grave. He could see Zero roll his eyes in disgust when he cried. "Mom," he whispered. "What's going to happen to me?" Adora didn't answer.

"Come on!" Zero had finally lost his patience - Adora didn't deserve that kind of devotion. "Before I die of waiting!"

Jeb glared at him. "Fine with me."

Zero glared back. Jeb pulled himself off his mother's grave. "Let's go!" When Jeb didn't respond fast enough, Zero just grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him behind.

* * *

To Jeb's surprise, Zero had come alone. Guess he thought Jeb was no kind of threat. Well, you aren't, Jeb. You're just sitting there, staring at him. I'm a kid. And that was the simple truth. He'd tried going up against Zero before and Zero had tossed him away like some kind of rag doll.

You just better hope you don't die. Even as he thought this, Zero handed him the food he'd been cooking. Jeb stared at it. Zero sighed. "If I wanted to kill you, I'd have used this," he held up his pistol. "Poison's a woman's weapon."

Tentatively, Jeb tasted it. "Wow," he whispered. It was divine. He almost didn't recognise Zero's smile at first. He'd never seen one on him. Zero smirked, he didn't smile.

"You gotta learn how to cook, Jeb. Attracts the ladies. Uh... and the guys, I guess." He shrugged. "Which do you like?"

"What?"

"She not teach you the mating game?"

"Uh..." Jeb blushed.

Zero shook his head. "Ok, you know that thing you piss out of? That has, uh, other uses. You know sometimes it kinda stands on end? Like in the mornings? Well, when you're near someone you'd like to, uh, tango with, well, uh, it stands on end too. So I'm asking: does it do that when you're around a girl or a boy or both?"

Jeb stared at his trousers. "Uh... girl."

Zero nodded. "Ok. Your birthday is in October, that's two months. I'll make sure you'll know all there is to know to bag that girl, ok? Best wait until you're fifteen."

"How do you know my birthday?"

"I know. Eat up. I'll get the beds ready."

* * *

It took a few hours but Zero finally fell asleep. Jeb had closed his eyes but they opened to check. And now finally was his chance. Going to Zero's supplies, he found a dagger that he'd spotted earlier.

He moved over to Zero's still form and raised the knife. He swung it down half way then stopped. Glaring at Zero, he held it for a few moments, before letting out a sigh and throwing the blade away. He stared at the thing, before finally picking it up and replacing it back into Zero's pack.

He was back in his bed and staring up at the stars when he jumped to hear Zero's voice. "Why didn't you kill me?" he whispered.

"You were awake?"

"You honestly think I'd get some sleep when I've got a roommate who wants to kill me?"

"Suppose not."

"You're your father's son."

"Why didn't you kill me? Or at least leave me in that Suit?"

"You don't answer my questions so I don't answer yours."

"Fine!"

* * *

"Why am I being called your son!?" Jeb demanded, on their third day at the Longcoat stronghold.

"If The Sorceress found out that I didn't kill you and your mother when I was supposed to, then she'd rip the soul from my body. I do NOT want that to happen!"

Jeb frowned at him, though less through anger than confusion. The same question rattled through his head. Why? Asking the question seemed more and more futile each day.


	2. Adoption

Zero found Jeb in the infirmary. "Feel better now?"

Jeb was currently ensnared in his own t-shirt, apparently in too much pain to finish putting it on. "Yeah," his voice filtered through.

"Mentally and spiritually, I'm assuming, because, physically, you're seriously messed up here."

Jeb cried out in pain as he finally pushed his shirt down. "I'm better, ok? Better."

"Well, I can't promise that the guys will respect ya, but they'll definitely like you better."

"I'm all about the Longcoats liking me." Jeb was starting to be less bitter towards them, recognising them, well, some of them, as people. But they still supported The Sorceress which Jeb found vexing. Surely, if all of them sided with the Resistance, we'd be able to oust her easily?

Zero's sergeant stepped in. "Surprise inspection, sir. She is coming."

"Get the men on parade. Jeb, stay here."

Jeb nodded. Morbid curiosity aside, he wasn't suicidal. It was that curiosity that led him, when the camp was deathly quiet, to peer out the infirmary tent.

His first impression of The Sorceress when she stepped out of her royal cab was how small she was, followed closely by how beautiful she was. Except for her smile. Well, it wasn't a smile - it was one of those death grimaces that an animal gives you before it tried to maul you.

Still, if you didn't look at that, like when she had her back to him, she was very beautiful. Jeb found himself reaching and trying out a technique one of the Longcoats taught him for when he thought about women or read those magazines they traded about.

Then Jeb realised why the Longcoats were so scared of The Sorceress. Apparently displeased, she approached one of Zero's officers. She stepped in close enough to kiss him but raised her hand instead, her fingertips facing the guy's cheek then something got pulled out of the guy's mouth. It travelled into hers and the guy, now blue fell to the ground. The look of pure satisfaction on her face made him come and simultaneously chilled him to the bone.

She then spoke with Zero before disappearing back into her carriage. Zero ordered the body be taken away before returning to the tent. With one look at Jeb, Zero knew what the boy was doing.

"I think it's time you took care of that, safely."

* * *

"What is this place?" Jeb looked around at the opulent, but rather old, furniture.

"It's kinda like a school, only for sex," Zero replied.

"You mean, like, classes?"

"Well, you know, kinda, only you get a personal tutor, which puts the 'personal' in 'personal tutor'."

"You mean: practical classes?" Jeb's eyes grew wide.

"Look, Jeb, you're gonna have sex at least once in your life.

"And you got a choice, you either pick a girl you like and do it in the forest or wherever, where she can have any number of nasty diseases, and Jeb, when I say nasty, I mean Nasty.

"And if she doesn't, you'll be all kinds of awkward with this girl you want to impress and you won't impress, or you'll finish before the start. And this, Jeb, you do not want to do.

"Or, you can do it here, with understanding women, who are proved to be clean and who will tell you what you're doing wrong and giving you tips on how to do it right. The nobility used to do this all the time to train their sons."

"That's... uh... very logical."

"Thank you." He nodded to the Madame, who came over. "Uh, one. Novice."

She gave Jeb a friendly smile. "Don't be worried, son. We'll take good care of you, I promise."

"...Ok."

* * *

"He's ALIVE!" Jeb hissed at him.

Zero was getting a serious case of déjà vu and a headache. "I'd think you'd be happy I didn't kill him," he sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason I killed your mother, didn't want you to die."

"That makes no SENSE!"

"CAIN! Was more important to her than you! HER OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"

Jeb stared at him. "Dad is important. He could help the Resistance..."

"Not that much! Yeah, release your dad and just like that!" Zero snapped his fingers. "He'll kill The Sorceress, end the war and solve all our problems! Hey! Maybe Princess DG will come back to life and the Papay will have a feast!"

"We can't just stand by! We can't just... fight the Resistance, when all the time that Dark Tower is being built and that emerald's going to be found... we've got to do something!"

"You saw! You saw what happened to Caulfield. His soul - nourishment for The Sorceress' needs! It's too dangerous, Jeb! I won't allow it!"

"You're not my FATHER!"

Zero gave him the coldest look that he'd ever given him. "Leave."

"What?"

"LEAVE! GO! BEGONE! You're right. I'm not your father! Why don't you go find him, huh?"

Jeb, Gods save him, was actually hurt. But a man had his pride and Jeb was certainly no different. "FINE!"

Jeb disappeared from the tent and Zero dropped to the bunk and dipped his head in defeat.

* * *

Jeb walked for days, set for his childhood home. He was lost in thought about why Zero was protecting him. He wasn't sure that he liked the conclusion he was coming to. He realised he was walking down a path he remembered.

He went cold when he saw Zero, murdering his mother again. This was the wrong cabin. Then he remembered Louis. He moved to the Tin Suit. Maybe Louis could help him get to his father.

Using an axe, he released the Suit and the door swung open. Jeb almost threw up at what he saw. Louis was little more than a skeleton, with grey pieces of flesh and tattered clothes covering him. The skeleton, no longer being held upright by the door lurched forward and fell to the ground, sending dust flying everywhere. Then Jeb threw up.

Gods. Louis was only in there for two years. Dad... it must have been four, at least. He's dead. There was no point. And, now, he couldn't go back to Zero. That bridge is burned.

He hears a rustling suddenly, and it didn't belong to the Teddy, he was sure. So he got up. "Who are you?" a young woman asked pointing a rifle at him.

Go ahead. Shoot me. "Jeb. Jeb Cain. That's my mother," he waved in the direction of the hologram, very purposely not looking in that direction.

The woman recognises hopelessness when she sees it and catches the scent of his vomit on the wind. "Cain? I know that name. Are you related to Wyatt?"

"I was. He's dead too."

She lowered her rifle. "I'm sorry. We... could use someone in the Resistance. Even just the name. Have you any skills?"

Zero made sure he did. "I'm a crack shot. And I can take a punch."

"You're hired. I'm Sharon Majors."

* * *

Jeb doesn't miss a shot at Zero. Especially because Zero never misses a shot at Jeb. Their feud had become somewhat legendary, even though it more often than not ended in stalemate, one side never getting a clear advantage over the other.

So when his spies told him that Zero was going to be passing nearby, complete with log-prisoners to weigh him down, Jeb was ready to intercept him. Even though he knew of Zero's sight issues (20-40 and slight astigmatism and never wanting to wear glasses) Jeb wore a hood. Also Zero had a terrible distrust of horses so he'd travel along the path.

Tossing a cart along it, all Jeb and the others had to do was wait. And they were soon rewarded. Despite himself, Jeb felt a chill go down his spine when Zero ordered them to get it out of his way.

He knew what he had to do, though. He picked up the bucket. "Sorry," he moved towards him.

"NOW!"

"Would you and your troops like a drink of water?"

Zero smirked and when he came close enough, kicked the bucket from Jeb's hands. That was the cue for his men to attack. As two of the Longcoats were forcibly dismounted, Jeb grabbed Zero off the horse, delivering several punches at him.

The battle was over quickly, but not without casualties. The prisoners didn't just lay about either, taking out the few in range. Jeb pulled off his hood to congratulate them when his heart froze. "Father."

It was a long few seconds before he replied. "Son."

Jeb broke eye contact to look over at Zero who was being tied. Zero didn't look at him. He looked at the log. "Oh, uh... should probably release you." He nodded at himself.

Fortunately his people were currently smarter than him. They already found the keys that would release them. "Oh, thank, Gods!" The Zipperhead sighed with relief. "You don't know how heavy that was! As you can probably tell, I'm not exactly athletic. As you can probably tell, I'm not exactly athletic. As you can probably tell, I'm not exactly athletic. As..." The furry guy, now released himself, whacked him. "Ow. Hey! I'm Glitch!"

"Hi, Glitch. I'm Jeb."

"Jeb! That's the same name as Cain's son! What a coincidence!"

"Uh..." he jumped when a thick hand landed on his shoulder. He found himself staring into icy blue eyes.

"You're alive."

Jeb was struck dumb but he nodded. Looking away again, the power of speech returned. "We should get moving. I have wounded."

Cain let him go and they prepared to get moving. Four people were hurt. Jeb moved back to Zero and looked him in the eye. Zero shrugged. Jeb nodded to his lieutenant and they moved off.

Reaching the camp, the wounded were tended to immediately. Zero was placed in Jeb's tent. "What's that doing here?" Wyatt asked, indicating Jeb's Tin Suit.

Jeb took a moment to form his words. "I keep it to remind me. To remind everyone." He looked at his father. "What we're fighting for."

Wyatt nodded and Jeb moved off. Cain's hand stopped him. "You know, I, uh... I thought you were dead."

Jeb looked at him. "They told mother and I you were dead." Until we found out otherwise, she died and I lost hope when I saw Louis. But that was a different conversation. And we have work to do. "If I knew you were still alive, I would have risked everything, crossed enemy lines, to get you. You know that, don't you?"

Wyatt gave a minute nod. "Yeah, I do."

His lieutenant interrupted. "Excuse me, sir. Sergeant Matthews is asking for you."

"Sir? You, uh, you running things around here?"

"It just worked out like that," Jeb retorted defensively. Ever since Sharon died.

"I'm proud of you, son," Wyatt explained, honestly. He nodded again, debating something in his head before moving to hug Jeb. Jeb let him, but didn't respond, remembering the last time Zero did that. He was almost certain it was out of love too. Wyatt noticed and pulled back. "Hey. You all right?"

It was a long moment before Jeb answered. "Sure." When it looked like Wyatt was going to talk more he moved off, to find Matthews.

"We're a bit stretched for torture supplies," Matthews eyed him, knowing full well Jeb's policy on torture and wondering if he'd make an exception for this time.

"We'll have to improvise," Jeb eyes wandered over to the cutlery and to this old ceremonial sword, owned by a guy by the name of Smith, who was the worst spy in the history of the OZ and probably the Other Side too. But he amused the Longcoats, who thought he was so bad that he was no threat. The thing was blunted at its point. The Resistance used it to cut rope. "Ok, I'll bring this," he held up the sword. "You take the cutlery, leave it outside."

"A flair for the dramatic, Jeb? When this is over, you should become a director in the Central City Players." Jeb smirked. 'When this is over' was never taken too seriously, because it was never over. "Jeb. Dad, uh?"

"Yeah... yeah. Dad."


	3. Reunion

When Jeb returned to the tent, he found the furry one with his eyes closed, hovering over Zero. Wyatt edged over to him. "We thought we'd use the Viewer to see his thoughts about The Sorceress' plans."

Jeb glared at his father, for taking over like that. But it hadn't been done yet, so Jeb nodded instead, placing the blade down on a nearby table. He stepped in front of Zero, who wasn't going to look at him.

Fine.

The Viewer dropped his hand on Zero's shoulder. If anything, Zero's reaction was sheepish. Certainly not intimidated, anyway. "Azkadellia shield his mind," The Viewer finally decided. "Raw cannot see." Not unexpected. He was probably not the first Viewer to escape Azkadellia's clutches and she'd obviously guard against them being used against her.

Zero did his patented 'whatever' sniff and Jeb leaned forward. "I'll make this easier for you if you tell us everything you know about the machine." Zero spat in his face. Still upset, apparently. Jeb wiped it off and straightened. "Bring it in."

Zero laughed. Maybe out of fear, maybe he was convinced that Jeb wouldn't hurt him. Maybe Jeb wouldn't. Let's find out. "What have you got there?" Jeb didn't answer his question or his look. He stepped out of Zero's eye line. Zero continued to laugh uncertainly, even as Jeb pulled out the spoons, making sure they scraped. "W…what is that?" Jeb didn't respond. "What, uh… what… um! What are you… um?" With most, this wouldn't work, but with Zero. Jeb knew his weaknesses. "Ok… ok. Um…"

"Hold his fingers," Jeb ordered Matthews, keeping his voice neutral.

"No. No, no!" Zero cried out as Matthews pushed him forward, his fingers flinching at old memories. "No, wait!" Matthew pulled at his grip. "No. Not the fingers! Not the fingers! Ah! Ah! Ah! Not the fingers!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'll TALK! I'll tell you anything you want to know!"

"Ah, it's too late."

"I'll TALK! Ok? It's NOT too late!"

"Son," Wyatt interrupted. Jeb waited, wondering how Zero felt about Wyatt calling him that. Zero never dared to. "Let him talk. Talk," he ordered Zero.

"The machine forms an intense beam of light," Zero talked quickly.

"Why?" Glitch asked, beside Jeb.

"It focuses the power of the Emerald onto the Double Eclipse. Locks the two suns behind the moon." He looked over at Cain. "It'll bring darkness to the OZ forever."

"Damn thing's the anti-Sunseeder!"

"Sunseeder?" Jeb repeated.

"Yeah, it's a little doo-hicky I designed to slow the suns and extend the growing season."

Jeb moved to face Zero. "How do we shut it down?"

"Ask him," he tipped his head in Glitch's direction.

"Why… it sounds like what she's using it for a whole different barrel of monkey bats!" Glitch protested. "I don't know how her machine works!"

"Part of you does… 'Ambrose'."

Jeb nearly physically jumped. "Ambrose?"

"Jeb?" Wyatt prompted.

"Our spies found out Ambrose is a codeword for the brain that runs the machine."

"My marbles are in the tower?" 'Ambrose' asked in disbelief. Zero nodded, confirming it.

"Where are they?"

"Brain room. Brain room, sublevel three. Look, I… I've told you everything you need to know. Put that thing away. Ok? Just…"

Jeb held up the spoons and clattered them. "Glad to." Zero dipped his head. He was never… Jeb brought a blade to his throat.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked.

"Job's not done yet," Jeb replied. "Now we can finally finish this."

"Not like this. Put it away." He pushed Jeb away.

"This is the guy that killed mother." And he's not sorry. He's never sorry! "He destroyed your life and mine."

"He deserves to die."

"Yeah!"

"I won't deny that."

"Then what?"

"Killing him won't bring back your mother," Wyatt replied finally. "And it won't honour her memory either." Jeb stared at him for a long time. Finally, he moved off and dropped the sword into the ground.

Zero watched him disappear out the tent.

* * *

"I'm sorry, son," Wyatt whispered quietly, seizing the moment between tactical meetings. Jeb was very much running the show. Which certainly helped him avoid Wyatt.

"You're probably right," he muttered back. "But that had nothing to with Mom. You just don't want me killing anyone, not even Zero."

"Not in revenge, son. I know… I realise…"

"I've killed Longcoats?" Jeb nodded. "Yeah, I have."

"But that's a job, a duty, son. This would be… a pleasure."

"You can't kill him either."

Wyatt sighed. "I guess that would be hypocritical."

"So what are we going to do with him?" Jeb asked. Wyatt shook his head. "You know, after, after he killed Mother… he put me in the Suit. For about two weeks. Two weeks later, he got me out." Wyatt stared at Jeb but Jeb had to continue. "He… took care of me. Fed me, clothed me, and trained me. Told me how they made the codes. I put that to good use. I heard what happened to you from one of his comrades. I confronted him." He let that sink for a moment - Zero and he were close enough that he could confront him. "We had this huge fight. It was over when I told him. I told him he wasn't my father. At the time…" Jeb shook his head. "I think I broke his heart."

Jeb sighed. "But I couldn't worry about that. He deserved it anyway - heartbreak. He deserved it. I left, the Longcoats let me go. I found myself at the second cabin. I remembered Louis."

"Louis?"

"Uh, just some guy pining after Mom. She gave him the brush off mostly, but kept him around, father-figure, I guess. Zero threw him in a Suit with me. I figured I could use the help? I opened it. It wasn't pretty, father. So, I…"

Wyatt put his arm around him, just enough to squeeze Jeb's arm. "Gave up, son. I understand… believe me. I understand."

Jeb looked at him for a moment, as if he had more questions. "More work to do," he said instead.

* * *

Night fell, and, apart from the guards, and Zero, the camp rested. Zero himself was left staring at the grass below, 'thinking about what he's done' as his father put it. Actually, all he could think about was Jeb. The boy was avoiding him.

Tactically, that was a very good idea. But Zero, despite himself, was disappointed. It was good seeing him again. Where did he learn to interrogate like that? Oh, yeah, him. Still, the boy put his own spin. And he tried to kill him again. Some things never change. Including Wyatt, holier than thou as usual.

He heard the tent flap and strained to look up. Despite Zero's hopes, it was Wyatt standing before him. As his hand reached for the handle of the sword.

This is it. The End Of Me. He looked into Wyatt's eyes. Wyatt stared back. Then he swung.

And missed. He missed. He hit the shackles instead. They fell to the ground. Zero pulled his hands from the uncomfortable position and looked at Cain in surprise.

* * *

"Sir. Zero's gone," Matthews kept his voice low, not to alarm anyone else. "I've checked the sentries…"

Jeb walked past him. Pulling the tent open, he saw the empty chair, shards of rope on the ground along with the restraint. A sword. He could think of only one person with the guts to disobey his orders. He saw his father, still lying against the tree.

He walked up to him and kicked him. Hard. "What did you do?"

Wyatt took his hat off his head. "I'll take you to him." He grabbed his clothes.

"He's still alive?"

Slipping his hat back on. "Yeah. Come on."

They moved together out of the camp. They walked as far as the morning's old camp and Jeb spotted his old Suit, now closed. He ran up to it. Zero peered out.

"If we stop Azkadellia, we'll be back for him in a few days," Wyatt spoke up behind him. "If not… he'll be there a long time." Jeb looked at him, before turning back. "I hope that's justice enough for ya."

"It's not my first choice," Jeb replied, though his first choice would have been Zero never having been born. "But mother would approve," he added, walking back up to join him.

Wyatt stopped him from walking past. Jeb waited for him to speak. "If you don't have heart, you have nothing." Wyatt's hand tapped once on his heart before he walked away, back to the camp.

Jeb stared back at Zero. Alone in the Suit. Gods know, as unbelievably corny as that particular sentiment might be, it held true in that case.

* * *

"Are you sure you trying to find DG is the right thing?" Jeb asked his father.

"She's alive," Wyatt replied. "I know she is. Someone in the Realm has to know how to find this Seeker. DG is the key to bringing The Witch down."

"Well, Gods willing, see you at The Tower."

Wyatt nodded, glad to see that a weight off of him. Moments passed, but it seemed sudden when Jeb hugged him. Wyatt returned the hug immediately. Jeb was smiling when they let go.

"Thank you," Jeb whispered. Wyatt smiled back, before letting him go. "Ok! Let's move it, men!"


	4. Released

Jeb found himself in another hug. "Hi, Dad," he murmured, even as he signalled the men with him to go ahead.

"You ok, son?" Wyatt asked, making sure he wasn't suffocating him.

Jeb nodded. "You?" A rustle of fabric before Wyatt winced was information enough. "Shot?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have the uniquely named 'Doc' take a look at you."

"Uniquely Named Doc?"

"Won't tell us his real name. Figured he has family in the Longcoats." A scream echoed. Immediately, both men went barrelling towards it.

When they entered, the family and Raw and Glitch were standing between Azkadellia and Jeb's rebels. "What's going on here?" Wyatt demanded.

"The... Sorceress...?" one of them replied. The other one nodded vigorously.

"The Witch is dead!" he retorted.

"Uh... hate to contradict you there, Dad, but I've seen dead people. And, uh... well, she doesn't look dead. In fact, I would go so far as to say... alive." Jeb shrugged.

"She was possessed," Wyatt retorted. "By the Witch. That is dead."

"Oh. Possessed. Well, that answers that."

Wyatt was getting angry at his son's tone. "Look at her! She's scared out of her wits!"

Jeb was serious now. "It could be an act. After all, she fooled the Queen until DG died the first time."

"Who's that guy?" Glitch asked, pointing.

The man had a shock white hair and a pile of loaves and was teetering this way and that. "Me?" he seemed to be surprised to be noticed. "I am but a simple baker! Preparing for the celebrations! There is absolutely nothing suspicious about me at all! Go about your business!"

"Smith," the rebels announced in unison.

Smith sidled over to Jeb. He lifted up his hat. "It is I, Smith!"

"Really? I thought you were but a simple baker."

"Are they safe?" he pointed at Raw and Glitch.

"Yeah," Jeb sighed.

He threw his stuff to the ground. "I saw there, sir! Saw it all! Ooh, sir! You should have seen it! I found Longcoats following that young girl, sir! Is that the Princess DG, sir?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Oh, yes, sir! Well, I took care of them, sir! Ooh! They don't like it up 'em, sir! They don't like it up 'em! No, sir! Well, sir, I followed her, sir. Just in case, sir!"

"Very good." Smith was the most enthusiastic as well as the oldest member of his group. Jeb was sure he was getting a headache.

"Well, The Sorceress, sir! She was in the beam, sir! It was green, sir, it was! Well, sir, Princess DG, sir, bold as brass, sir, just walked right up to her, sir! Ooh, sir, even I, the Great Smith! Was not that brave, sir! And I was in the War, sir! The Great War, sir! I was in the Queen's Army, sir!"

"Yes, Smith..."

"Ooh! Sir... the Witch, sir! She sent the Princess flying, sir! Out over the balcony, sir! I thought hope was lost, sir! But... she climbed up, sir. All by herself, sir. Never had Smith seen the like sir. She asked her sister to leave The Witch, sir. Ooh! The Sorceress, sir! She flashed, sir!"

"'Flashed'?"

"Ooh! Yes, sir! One moment, the princess, the next... this ugly old hag, well, sir, it reminded Smith of his sister, sir, before she put her make up on, sir!"

"That is grim, Smith."

"That is when I knew, sir! The rumours were true, sir! It took some convincing, sir! The princess was scared, sir! But she took it, sir! She took her sister's hand, sir! And LIGHT flowed from their hands, sir! Beautiful light, sir!" Jeb had to duck Smith's flailing hands. "Ooh! Sir! The Witch grew huge, sir! Five, ten times the size, sir! But the princesses, they didn't lose their nerve, sir! But the weirdest thing, sir? The Machine stopped...? And The Witch melted, sir! Yes, it did, sir! Melted like ice, sir!"

"Melted?" Jeb asked, curiously.

"Oh, yes, sir!"

"Ok, tell you what, Smith, I want you to go around and tell this story to every one you meet. Lyman and Kerry will go with you." He signalled at both men and they left behind Smith.

"Why did you believe him?" Wyatt was somewhat offended.

"He had hand actions, Dad."

"Very effective hand actions," Glitch agreed.

"How old was that guy?"

"Dunno, about a hundred. Survived the War. Hasn't slowed down, since." He looked at Azkadellia, who was attached to Ahamo. Approaching a little, Jeb gave a slight bow. "My apologies, for misjudging you, Highness."

Azkadellia's eyes widened. "Uh... it's ok."

"No, ma'am, it's not. But it will be."

~*~

"Dad, we've got to get Zero. If we wait much longer, the Longcoats are going to figure out where he is and... well, you know the rest."

"Yeah... I'll get the men together."

~*~

Zero dropped unceremoniously to the ground. "Ow..." he whispered to himself.

"General," a man's voice spoke up.

Zero looked up at him and he saluted. "Franz," he looked around and saw other Longcoats saluting him.

"We await your orders, sir."

Fan-wheeling-tastic. Zero dropped back to the ground, hoping that it would eat him up. This was definitely going to be less fun when there was no emerald finding to do. He'd actually seek out and destroy. Which would get samey after a while.

With the Cains, it was always personal. You got satisfaction out of it. Job well done. But he doesn't give a shit about anybody else. He knew there'd be no real joy in it.

"Surrender!" a voice ordered. Wyatt Cain. This was better than the ground swallowing. This he could work with.

"Sir?"

"Do as he says," Zero replied. He didn't bother pulling himself up, just lifted his face out of the dirt and lay back. "How-Dee, Cain," he smirked as the hat's shadow covered his face. "How goes the witch hunt?"

Cain's reply was to yank him off the ground. Zero was powerless to stop the momentum that ended up with Zero's head on Cain's shoulder and Zero grasping him in order not to fall over. "I'm not in the dancing mood, Cain, thanks for asking."

Wyatt grunted but Zero found his arm was being lifted from him and around Jeb's neck. Wyatt took the other side and they guided him out of the incline. "Payback's a bitch, hey, Zero?" Wyatt asked.

"Effects you worse if you don't care," Jeb told him.

Zero glared at him. "You cared. I didn't show you the Teddy..."

"You didn't have to. I saw my mother die. I couldn't get it out of my mind."

Zero grew thoughtful. "You regret that, don't you?" Wyatt realised.

"Sorry I didn't kill her earlier," Zero snarled. Father and son traded a glance before tossing Zero like a sack of potatoes onto the trailer.

"Just in case you're feeling underestimated, Zero," Wyatt clicked a pair of handcuffs on him attaching those onto a trailer. Zero found himself too weak to respond.


	5. Love

"Mr Zero, you wouldn't have met me…"

"You're the Queen. I saw you in the…" he made a circle about the width of the world Lavender was contained in.

"The Island."

"Yeah. The Island. Just, just in that last week."

"After you were promoted." Zero nodded. "And before that General Lonot was in charge."

"He's dead. Got his soul sucked out."

"That must have been frightening."

Zero blinked. "Well, uh… you know. Got, uh… promoted." He shrugged.

"I drained my soul into DG, my magic. It was a painful, frightening experience."

"Probably cause when you did it, you lost all chance to save your other daughter and pretty much everybody else in the OZ. But, hey, it's not like I know about the whole 'hero' thing."

"Wait!" She held up her hand to still the guard about to strike Zero. "If this is to be a proper questioning, then he must be honest." Zero smirked up at the guard, who gave him a look of contempt. The Queen took his chin in her fingers and pointed his face towards her. "Tell me of your relationship with Jeb."

"Well, uh, you know, it was young love, older guy, he was kinda mesmerised. But you know his parents didn't approve, so I locked his dad in a Suit and I killed his mom. Funnily enough, I don't think he's quite forgiven me."

The Queen shook her head at the guard behind him, who had obviously decided that cheeky dishonesty was enough to pummel a guy. "He told his father that you took him out of the Suit after only a week."

"I thought I might try a little brainwashing."

"Zero, surprisingly, you're not the best liar." Zero clamped his mouth shut and glared at her. "Apparently, you treated Jeb very well and was 'heartbroken' when he left you." Zero couldn't look at her. "He was a son to you, wasn't he?" Zero shrugged and shifted in his chair. "But it's more than that. Do you feel responsible for Adora's death?"

"Responsible!" Zero growled. He was shoved back down when he rose in indignation. "I'm not responsible, I wrapped my hands around that skinny neck and twisted and I enjoyed every second! I'm not like Lonot, I'm not responsible for things, I live them!"

"And if given the chance…"

"I'd kill that bitch again!"

Lavender was surprised at the man's vehemence and the hint of tears in the corner of his eyes. "And yet you let her go, that first time. Would you have done that again or let Wyatt live instead?"

"Cain…" he murmured to himself, considering the Queen's suggestion. "Would have looked after Jeb. Moved about more. He certainly wouldn't have abandoned the kid for his wheeling spouse!" He nodded to himself. After all, Zero wasn't his priority when he picked up the princess, a complete stranger. For his son, he would have left his wife.

Lavender sat down into her chair. "You put your son in the care of a woman who couldn't look after him."

"Wouldn't," Zero corrected her, unaware he hadn't picked up on 'son'. "She takes away my son and she decides Wyatt Wheeling Cain was worth getting shot over. She didn't care if Jeb ended up killed because she left him, ended up an orphan!"

"So you did the only thing you could - you took him in. Despite the risks."

"Despite the risks," Zero nodded. "I had to put him in the Suit, so, so I could prepare. An identity, a reason for him to be there that would keep him away from the Sorceress' eyes."

"I think we understand each other, Zero. More than you might think." Zero shut his eyes, what he'd said finally sinking in. "The truth is, the evidence supports your side of the story. Mr Cain himself says that Adora was already pregnant when they'd met. That they simply didn't tell Jeb because, well, you're not the ideal role model. That you even went through legal proceedings in order to retrieve him. But were refused each time."

"Yeah, well…"

"The person who we really want, Zero, is General Lonot. The evidence shows us that even when he supposed to be on my side, he was giving information to the Longcoats."

"He's dead though."

Lavender nodded. "You on the other hand, are considered to be less a sneaky turncoat, more like an angry bully. 'Somehow', warning would arrive at each encampment, barring Cain's and you would only be brutal with those who dared remain. A pattern that increased when Jeb joined the Resistance."

"The Sorceress wanted the Emerald. I was supposed to be thorough. It was easier without people in the way. I killed those stupid enough to remain."

Lavender nodded again. She rose. "I think. It may be time to heal old wounds. What say you?"

Zero shrugged. "What say I? You're giving me a say? This is pity?"

"He doesn't deserve it," Cain agreed. Zero jumped at his sudden appearance, but as his eyes landed on Princess DG, he realised they were eavesdropping the whole time. "This is a lovely conversation, Highness, and no doubt this will help his 'raging psychosis' which my wife was afraid of in the first place…"

"Your wife was never afraid of me. You know that. She was scared of nobody. She just didn't give a shit."

"And that gives you the right…" Wyatt growled. "The right to hurt my family for your jealousy?"

"No, but I got the power," Zero replied. "And what have you ever done with power, Cain, huh? Aside from impressing the little biscuit over there? She make you feel again, huh?"

"Dad!" Jeb grabbed Cain back. "He's just trying to provoke you. What you said meant something to him."

Wyatt looked at his son. "Jealousy." Jeb nodded.

"That's NOT… that's not true," Zero shook his head, facing away. "I don't feel jealousy."

"You can't just shut off whatever emotion is inconvenient to you, Zero!"  
"Yup."  
DG sighed, banging her head against the desk. "You wanted Jeb. Cain had Jeb. You were jealous of what Cain had. Jeb's a great guy. A good man."

"Despite what you've done to him," Cain gritted out.

"You gave me my childhood, Dad," Jeb put a comforting hand on his soldier. He sent Zero a challenging look.

"I helped you survive! In the real world! Not whittling horses or pushing farm equipment. I improved his aim! Taught him hand to hand. Coding, decoding, strategy…"

"…sex," Jeb murmured.

"You did what?"

"I didn't teach him! It was something best left in, uh, professional hands."

"You sent him to a brothel!" Cain spluttered. DG laughed.

"Hey, it was none of those everyday kind of brothels, that one caters especially for them, uh, high class guys to, uh, prepare them for marriage."

"Oh, that's much better…"

"They were experienced," Jeb wasn't helping.

"Well, his mother didn't tell him squat. What was he going to do, make out behind some tree? Get someone knocked up? Or pick up some kinda disease? These guys are professional."

"Well, barring that curiosity, it appears you could be quite useful around here, especially if we were not to allow you a weapon."

Zero squinted at the Queen. "I don't understand."

"Those who can't, teach, Zero."

"You're serious. You won't let me near a weapon, but you'll let me near your kids?"

"There is no shortage of guards to protect them."

"Or kill him."

"Can you handle it, Zero?"

Zero looked intimidated. "Keep an eye on him, son," Wyatt murmured to Jeb. Jeb nodded.

~*~

"Hi!" DG waved.

Zero gave her a sceptical look as she entered, with at least three guards. The room he was in, wasn't a cell and was large enough. Several books were strewn about the place. "Hi!" he replied, mimicking her tone.

"That was… an interesting class," DG remarked. "I learned a lot."

"Good," Zero muttered, making himself busy.

"How does it feel? Not being the bad guy for a change?"

"Fan-wheeling-tastic."

"You're not planning to give me extra homework, are you?"

"Well, I'm the bad guy. Old habits."

"I had my heart broken too."

"You kill the guy? Or… girl." He frowned.

"Guy. No, I didn't. Popsicle nearly did though."

"Popsicle? That the robot?" Zero blinked. That guy didn't look like he could harm a fly.

"Yeah. He was so mad…" DG shook his head. "His… programming was to protect me, I guess."

"Why are you here, Princess?"

DG shrugged. "I guess… I thought… you might be lonely."

Zero laughed. "Lonely? Lil ol' me? I'm never lonely. Get out."

"He's like you, you know."

"He's like his father."

"That is you."

"No, it's not. Go away, Princess."

"Az says that even the worst outcasts yearn for redemption."

"I'll take whores over redemption any day, thanks." She grabbed him. The guards reacted. "Gonna protect me?" he asked them.

"Jeb can be your opening to it."

"I send him to that brothel once only, Princess."

"Redemption, Zero!"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Look. My entire family… well, I don't know what my dad did, but I don't see anybody but us caring about what he's up to… we're searching for redemption, for all that's happened in the OZ. Why… why… can't you do it with us?"

"You think that guy thinks I deserve 'redemption', huh?" Zero asked her, waving at the nearby guard. "Or him?" he indicated the guy next to him. "The only redemption they think I deserve is my death! Being the scapegoat of the old regime… saving the life of your sister. That's my redemption! My part in history! But no, here I sit. Teaching you munchkins, while that guy glares death at me."

"It's not supposed to be easy, Zero."

"Give me a break."


	6. Attack

The Fates had a sick sense of humour. A blast ripped through the corridor outside. The guards reacted immediately, getting DG to a far corner. Zero didn't move. It's not like he had a weapon. "What's going on?" one of the guards asked.

Zero got up and stepped warily towards the door. He peered out. "My guards are dead. There's a man down. He's not moving."

"General Zero."

"Hi. Leeds. What's up?"

"We're here to rescue you, though killing She Who Killed The Sorceress would be an added bonus." He gave Zero a gun and stepped forward.

"Ah, shit." Leeds jerked before dropping dead to the ground. "I really liked that guy. HEY! You guards? You got GUNS by any chance? Maybe start USING them!"

They eyed him suspiciously. DG pushed them out. "People are hurt!" she told them. She stormed out first. They followed right behind. Zero wavered when they vanished through the door.

"Not my fight," he whispered to himself. He sat back down. More firing was heard, along with the occasional groan. Battle.

"Sir."

Zero swallowed his sigh and looked up. "Yang. How are you?"

Yang sneered. "I knew it." Zero frowned. "You're working for them, aren't you? Giving them info about our locations, our strategies! You came up with them after all." He cocked his gun. Zero fingered his own gun. "Thanks for the memories, Zero."

BANG! Yang fell to the floor. "Where's the princess?" Cain asked.

Zero shrugged. "Left."

"So I just saved your life?"

"Sorry. If it makes you feel better, I saved the princess'." He kicked Leeds. "You really got tell those guards that it's all well and good being a crack shot, but you're still dead if you don't draw." He looked at his own gun. "And I had a gun anyway."

"Why didn't you?"

Zero shrugged. "Uh… don't you have a palace invasion to worry about?"

"You just… going to stay here?"

Zero shrugged. "Good here, innit?"

"Come on," Wyatt decided. "I'm not leaving you here. If nothing else, you're a target. Let's go."

"I could just shoot you."

"That's not going to happen," Jeb warned, appearing by the door. Zero stared at him for a moment, before nodding and walking out. "Uh… do you think they're after the Sorceress?"

Zero shrugged. "A few might. But Leeds knew The Sorceress was dead. So I figure it's just going to be a few of the optimists."

"So what are they doing?" Wyatt asked. "Getting you out?"

"With two guys? Nah." Zero was quiet for a while, obviously mulling over the possibilities. He dived for cover when they met further resistance. Fortunately, Wyatt and Jeb meant he didn't have to fire. He looked over at Cain, fingering his weapon. It'd be easy to shoot him now. So easy.

Wyatt grabbed him, snapping him out of it. "Let's go."

"Ok."

"You were telling us why you're old friends decided to pop in," Wyatt prompted.

"Actually, I was telling you why they weren't here." Zero grew thoughtful. "Not here for DG."

"You sure?" Wyatt asked.

"It was an added bonus," Zero whispered. "The Queen's half-dead anyway."

"She is not!" Wyatt retorted, making Zero smirk.

"There's gotta be a reason…"

"Sir!" a man ran for Cain's side. He gave the token glare to Zero before reporting. "We've managed to drive them off… with the princess' help."

"Good man," Zero replied. "Don't worry about protecting her, she can do your job for you."

"Shut up, Zero!" Wyatt smacked him across the head. "Do you know what they were after?"

"Prisoner abuse," Zero murmured, rubbing the back of her head.

"Nobody cares…" Jeb breezed.

"Looks like they were after the treasury, sir."

"The treasury?" Zero repeated in disbelief. "We already got money… places." He glanced up between the enemies as if to check they heard. Of course they did. He returned to his train of thought and scratched his head. "What the hells are they up to?"

"Damned good question. We've got a lot of those."

"You've also got clean up. I'll go find some guards." He walked off.

"Rogers," Wyatt tapped him. "Go after him, make sure he doesn't wander."

"Sir."

~*~

Zero lay across his bed. Days passed and he was told nothing. They didn't even ask him questions. Hell, he couldn't even get stuff out of DG, who never shut up about his redemption and shit.

Azkadellia was similarly useless, just staring at him with big brown eyes when he talked to her and busying herself with whatever work he gave her. Very careful and meticulous.

Jeb just smirked at him whenever he was there. His job took him away from the palace: Longcoat tracking. Besides he already graduated, pretty much.

"Nothing!" his guard called. It's a play on words!

"What!"

"You got a visitor."

"Hi, Zero!"

"Oh, Gods!" Zero didn't bother to hide his distain, which delighted his guard. "What do you want, Suzie?"

"I came… to see you," she purred, falling onto his bed drunk. Zero rolled her off it. "Oof!"

"I'm busy."

"You're such a bastard, Zero!"

"Hence the armed guards outside the door, Suzie."

"Look, I just thought, you might be 'lonely'. Nobody likes you here," she reached for his crotch.

Zero pushed himself away. "Leave me alone."

"I know I hurt you, baby…"

Zero pushed her away from him before pulling himself off her, wiping his hands off his trousers. "I don't want you to touch me. You're disgusting. Drunk, pathetic and disgusting."

"Why?"

"Demilo? For wheel's sake, Suzie! I mean, I mean, was it the grease that turned you on, huh?"

"Oh. You know about that."

"Wheeling Cain was delighted to tell me."

"I needed to get out… things were frightening back then."

"Get lost, Suzie."

"Look, Zero, honey. That was a different place, a different time. I love you. I love you, baby, like nobody else can! Even your son doesn't care about you!"

"What the wheel do you know about Jeb? You talk to him, huh?"

"No?" She hated him when he was like this. It scared her. She reminded herself that guards would help her.

"Then what DO you know!"

"Hey, Nothing! Keep it down in there!"

Zero glared at the door. "Jeb is off limits. He's off limits." He looked out the window. That was Zero. One minute raging, the next, quiet and contemplative. "Ah, shit, don't cry, Suzie, for wheel's sake!"

"I was just remembering… how much we cared for each other."

"Selective memory's a beautiful thing."

"You had a way of making everything seem like an adventure."

"Then you started drinking."

"You were so filled with hatred. For Wyatt, for your father."

"Oh, you're really pushing my buttons. All the wrong ones. For Gods' sakes, Suzie, go seduce a noble or something. They're all spineless scum anyway."

"Zero…" She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Nothing! Another guest!"

The door opened and Jeb stepped in. He looked over at the weeping Suzie and took a deep breath. "Ma'am? Are you all right?"

"She hasn't been all right for years," Zero shrugged.

"What did you do?" Jeb growled, bending to help Suzie up. Zero snorted. Suzie took full advantage.

"Hey!" Zero stood up. "What did I say? Huh? Hands off Jeb!"

She jumped back. Jeb's eyes widened. "Uh, ma'am? Could I speak to Zero privately please?"

"Ok," she ran her hand over Jeb's arm in defiance and walked out of the room.

"Nice lady…" Jeb managed.

"Idiotic drunk," Zero retorted, scornfully. "Wheeling don't regret divorcing her, that's for damned sure."

"She was my step-mom?" Jeb pulled a face as if it made the feeling him up even worse.

Zero looked at him. "Jeb. Mind I ask what you're doing here? I've a feeling it has got nothing to do with stepmothers."

An emotion flitted across Jeb's face, too fast for Zero to identify. Jeb stuffed his hands into his pockets and wandered over to Zero's small window. "That's some view. Considering."

Zero stepped behind him, looking out at what Jeb was seeing. "The lights of Central City shine in. Keeps me up sometimes." They were quiet for a few moments. "Jeb?" Zero whispered, worried. Jeb gasped. Zero's hand went to his shoulder. "Come on, man. Tell me."

Jeb turned round, tears in his eyes. "He's dead," he whispered. Who? Who else, dumbass. Wyatt Cain. Next thing Zero knew, Jeb was in his arms, crying. Zero held the boy close. "You're my only family," he remarked, ironic and sad.

Zero never realised that when he heard of Wyatt Cain's death he would be so devastated. A damn hole opened up within him. He felt himself wanting to tear up too. Bastard.

"Jeb," he whispered. Jeb nodded. "Did… did you see the body?"

"Saw it happen," he whispered back.

Zero pulled away and looked into Jeb's reddened eyes. "Jeb, this is important. You're absolutely sure you saw his death. You check his pulse and everything?"

"You think it's happened again? That he just looks dead?"

"Listen, all I know, from experience of tryin' to kill your dad, is that he's literally too stubborn to die. He spent eight years in that suit! And he not only comes out but has a godsdamned sense of humour! How many times have you seen that happen?"

Jeb leaned against the cool wall, staring up at the roof. "Never. They usually end up…" He sighed.

"What did you see, Jeb?"

"I saw him getting up to fire. Then he gets knocked back. He's hit. But before I get to him, the damn roof collapses."

"The roof."

"We were in some kind of… catacombs. Complete with skulls. Figures the Longcoats would want to hang out there. All I can see is his hand…" Jeb shook his head. "I had to get out of there. My men…"

"It's ok, Jeb. That's the job. He was definitely crushed then. Maybe the Longcoats got him out…"

"To interrogate him."

Zero snorted. "Yeah, well, good luck to them. Catacombs are in the west, yeah?" Jeb nodded. Zero thought. "They're guarding the silver shoes."

"That's in the Vault," Jeb corrected.

Zero shrugged. "There had been looting during the takeover. The Sorceress executed those involved, sometimes herself, before scattering the most powerful objects to the four corners."

"You think they'll use them against us."

"Their feet are too big."

"Oh." Jeb blinked. "They don't know any women?"

"We would have had some evidence of it before now," Zero pointed out. "The Slippers, I mean."

Jeb nodded before giving Zero a long look. "Thanks," he said, full of feeling.

"You should, uh, go. Save him."

Jeb nodded again, before pushing himself off the wall and walking out. Zero's guard stared after him before glancing into Zero's room. "Didn't figure you for having a heart, Zero," he murmured, suspicious.

"Me neither, Mike."


	7. Wedding Bells

Zero stared out the window, feeling claustrophobic. He hadn't been let out for a week now - the princesses were too busy rescuing Cain for classes. He ignored the shake of his hands as best he could. He felt himself go into a panic and stuck his head out the window.

"I'm not sure you'll fit, Zero."

Zero banged his head off the top of the opening and cursed. He stepped down. "Cain, you're alive," he muttered, rubbing the top of his head. "Yay."

"Room too small?"

Zero sat back onto his bed, not looking at him. "Maybe people will start to appreciate how hard it is to kill you." He snorted to himself, still not meeting Cain's eyes.

He jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up at Cain, his eyes wide. It took a moment for Cain to speak. "Thanks."

Zero shrugged him off, getting up. Of course, there was no place to go. "I've been stuck in here." His fists clenched and unclenched.

Cain nodded at Zero's back. All Zero could hear was the rustling of his clothes. His eyes were drawn to the window. "Thanks anyway," he repeated. He got up, waited for a reaction. He gave up soon enough and decided to head out.

Zero didn't move until the door clicked shut behind him. At least now, he'd be let out for classes.

~*~

"It's not funny!" DG pushed him off his own bed. Mike tensed but Zero continued laughing on the floor. "Are you going to stop?" Zero shook his head. He picked himself up off the floor. And giggled. "Ok, so explain the funny?"

"Aw!" is all he managed. He started giggling again.

"I love him!" DG protested. Tears were flowing from Zero's eyes. "Zero, uh!"

"Funniest thing!"

She tugged in his jacket. "Wyatt deserves a second chance… doesn't he?"

"Yeah, well, I deserve to be shot! At the very least. Just ask Mike."

DG glanced over at Mike, who secretly terrified her. Although her family did their best to ensure that no stories would get to her, she heard some about him. Her mother didn't trust Mike in actually battle because he'd been known to be particularly vicious, even to the point of sacrificing his own men. Probably why Cain assigned him.

Mike returned DG's look with a small smirk. "You really going to marry Cain?" Zero asked.

"What's wrong with me marrying Cain?"

"You're a princess. And he 'shoots things'. You're too young to know what love is."

"When he died… when we thought he died… I knew… I couldn't live without him."

Zero snorted. "What did you do? Drop dead and then revive when he came back? See? This is what I'm talking about. You'll survive without the guy."

"You didn't see me then, Zero. I was… it wasn't pretty. It was like a part of me was ripped out… I kept looking for the blood."

"Why did you want to tell me this?" Zero frowned. "I mean, we're not exactly, uh… biff?"

"BFF. Best Friends Forever. I want to invite you to our wedding." Zero fell off the bed again. Mike chuckled.

"I'm not going to be a bridesmaid."

"But you'll come?"

"You want me at your wedding? I am whipped."

"Will you get off the floor?"

"Nope." He got up anyway. "What does Cain make of this?"

"He's uh… I don't know, honestly. He doesn't really talk about you. Even when I do. I guess he thinks about Adora. It's the same look. I asked Jeb. He just shrugged and told me that it was 'my wedding'."

"Huh. Well, I'm glad I got a ringing endorsement."

"So you'll come?"

"You really have no friends, don't you."

"I like to keep it small."

Zero shrugged. "Well, all right," Zero found himself with an armful of princess. He looked over at Mike who didn't look pleased. DG noticed and pulled away, hurt. "Tryin' to get me killed?" Zero asked her, indicating Mike.

"Oh! Sorry. Wasn't thinking," DG seemed jarred by that.

"Least I won't have to talk to anybody," Zero remarked, anxious to put the moment past them.

"No!" DG agreed quickly. "Which is what kinda makes me a little jealous."

"I see your cunning plan - I'm the distraction. You know you're not supposed to take the attention away from the bride."

"Yeah, well, I think that rule's only for brides who haven't got the whole country staring at her for rest of the year. Thanks for coming, Zero. I'll let the seamstresses know!"

She vanished past Mike who closed the door behind her. "Seamstresses?" Zero repeated to himself. They'll pin me to death!

~*~

Zero's fears were (mostly) unfounded. Anyway, he survived and didn't look half bad, decked in deep blues and greens. Jeb was taken back when he saw him. "Uh… I guess I'm your date. Unless you want Suzie. Or another wife." Jeb frowned.

"No. I got no more wives."

"But Dad said…"

"Your Dad's eight years out of date."

"I'm sorry," Jeb replied, apparently meaning the sentiment. "How 'bout we find the party?" Jeb smiled.

"Ok. I'm coming."

There were mutterings when he entered the room or hall or whatever the hell you call it. Zero gave them a cheeky little wave as they looked on in disgust. Jeb rolled his eyes. "DG always had to make a show."

"Guess we got something in common," Zero muttered back.

"Yeah, sit down where I can see you," Jeb ordered, before stepping up to his father's side.

"You look so cute, Cain," Zero sat in the front row, determined to pull faces whenever Cain would happen to look his way, which would end when DG arrived. Zero knew the wedding drill.

He resisted the temptation to whistle loudly while DG stepped down the isle. It took such a long time and he couldn't help but yawn theatrically when Jeb looked his way.

Cain's eyes were firmly on DG, transfixed.

So DG looked good, all right. The dress was a white, sparkly over the shoulder deal, with a train a mile long, or at least as long as it took six bridesmaids to carry.

Which was typical royal arrogance. Obviously her mother had a hand. With tack like that, it was no wonder Zero wanted rid of the Lavender Queen. The Sorceress, even though she liked a bit of flair, was also practical. Her clothes, dark and hard, was meant to intimidate. Her low cleavage distracted the men and allowed the mobats free.

The Dark Tower may have had a few too many cushions but it was also needed to enhance the Emerald's power. Also she only used that place. Not three or four palaces.

"'Bout time," Mike muttered beside him when DG arrived by Cain's side. Zero noted his distain for the finery before looking up at the pair who were caught in the 'everlasting love' gaze. Zero remembered having that look. "You're not going to cry, are you?" Mike grumbled beside him, smirking.

Zero put a finger to his lips. "Shh!"

~*~

"My hero," Jeb nearly bounced to Zero's side. His disappointed suitor pouted, but was obviously unwilling to approach.

"That, Jeb, is 'ungentlemanly behaviour'," Zero chided him. "Besides, that there was a fine biscuit."

"She wants to be a princess," Jeb retorted. "She's already spending my money… do I even have money?"

"You really should find that out," Zero advised. Jeb nodded. Wyatt moved towards them. "All hail the king!" Zero smirked.

Cain pulled a face. "Look, just because you've been invited, doesn't mean you can make a show of yourself."

"Congratulations, sir," Mike spoke up. "The queendom's in safe hands."

"Well, not yet," Wyatt smiled politely, though he was obviously terrified by the idea.

"I mean it, sir. I feel better with you."

"Thanks."

"That promotion is secure, Mike, well done," Zero muttered, having heard enough of Wyatt Worship.

"Wheel you, Zero."

"Hey!" Wyatt held up his hands. "Relax. Let's not spoil my wedding here."

Mike glared at Zero. "The day, the hour, the minute, the second you slip up, Zero, I'm going to be there," he grinned, a shark's grin. "Then we'll have some fun."

"Sweetie, if you want a date, all you gotta do is ask."

Mike smirked, but backed off. "Cain!" DG ran up. "Dance with me." Wyatt hung his head. "Oh, come on, Wyatt!"

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Wyatt nodded. "Ok…"

"Hey, DG, remember! There's always next time." DG stuck her tongue out at him as she dragged Cain off.

"Nice kid."

"Hey, that's my stepmother you're talking about."

"What does that feel like?"

"DG's… nice. I don't quite understand her."

"Well, yeah… she's a woman. Is there any specific ways you don't understand or this an Other Sider thing?"

"Um… well, she's guilty. All the time. I don't know what about. I mean, her sister was possessed when she was seven or something and she's still stuck. I mean, she got scared or something, but seven year olds get scared. I used to be afraid of owls, you know."

"Owls? Yeah, well, they got the eyes."

"I know! And this neck thing… what I'm sayin' is, I'm not entirely certain I wouldn't have done the same at her age."

"Things, when they happen when you're a kid… sticks with you."

Jeb met Zero's eyes and nodded, accepting his apology. "I guess it does… Your Highness."

The Queen smiled, waving him off. "Relax, Jeb, you're practically my grandson now."

Jeb's eyes widened at that. "Yikes," Zero remarked. "What does that make me then?"

"Perhaps that's best left unsaid, Zero," she advised. "And how are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Oh, a grand ole time, ma'am."

"And this is your guard. Mike…?"

"Keamy, Highness," Mike smirked. He stepped forward. "It's an honour to meet you. I've been looking forward to it."

Zero didn't know quite what happened himself. But an alarm went off in his head, and Zero didn't get from private to general without listening to his instincts.

Fortunately, this coincided with the first time Mike underestimated him. Zero grabbed Mike's arm, twisting it. The knife was revealed even as Mike retaliated against him.

Zero just barely avoided the knife being stuck in his eye. He kicked at Mike's kneecaps. Mike flew back, giving Zero the opening to swing at his face.

The hit was good, but Mike grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him down with him. Still holding his knife, Mike went right for the throat.

Zero grabbed it with one hand and delivered a blow of his own to Mike's own throat. The hand on the knife pushed it down and stuck it in between his ribs.

A gun shot, finally, rang out, tossing Mike off him. Cain was the owner of the gun. "You ok?" he asked, a bit gruffly.

Zero looked down at himself. "Lost a button," he replied, looking around for it.

"Thank you, Zero," the Queen told him.

"Why did he want to kill my mother?" DG asked, alarmed.

"She let him down," Zero muttered. "He thought she should have known."

"You knew?"

"That he was going to kill her? No. Not until, he did. Takes one to know one, I guess."

"I knew he wasn't happy," Wyatt admitted. "My apologies, Your Highness."

"It's all right, Wyatt," she signalled for the guards to remove the body. "Let's not stop on my account. Zero? Could I trouble you for a dance?"

Zero gave her a surprised look. "It's… an honour, ma'am."

"Uh… Zero?" Jeb interrupted. "Found your button." He gave him a proud smile.

"Thanks."


End file.
